poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of the Infinite Six/Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Rise of the Infinite Six. Prologue Ultron Sigma: We are born of two universes -- each of them imperfect, each afflicted with the cancer of organic life. From their ruins a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality, and space-- all life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of the flesh. We are Ultron Sigma… We are your god. (the scene cuts to captain Amercia's shield in an ultron drone) X-gard 88 days after the convergence (Mega man x picks the shield and throws at the drones the shield made a u-turn back to X when Captain America arrived to give X a hand) Captain America: X, did our message get through to the Data Squad Rangers or the Sega Unit Patrol Squad? X: Hopefully they be here soon. (More drones appeared and they appeared to have reinforcements they were minions of Bowser the hammer bros were now machine then flesh as the hammer bros prepared to fire at X and Captain America when) 'SLASH ' (When they were cut in two the person who did was Strider) X: Stirder! Stirder: Captain America, our teams are in position, the enemy forces are massing at the place gate Captain America: Well let's not keep them waiting, Heroes, move out! (As they rush to take on their foes) (Captain America and X encountered a pair of Robot-Hammers) Captain America: I'll lend you my shield any time X: With us together this will- (Before he could finish his someone blasted the two of them X and the captain turned and saw the leaders of the Power rangers Data squad and The Sega unit patrol squad 1) Robbie Diaz: Sorry to keep you guys waiting! X: Glad to see you both made it here just in time. Emerl: We wouldn't miss out all the fun, we sent our teams to help the others and we thought it would be nice to help you guys. Captain America: Thanks you we'll need the help we get. (as the 4 heroes began to attack the Robo-hammers) Meanwhile (Chu-Li performed a tensho-kyaku on 5 drones spilting them into pieces) Chun-Li: Kioken! (as she blasted 3 drones one managed to survive but before it could make it counter) Captain Marvel: Stay down! (as she kicked the drones head off she landed near Chun-li) (more drones kept on pouring in) Captain Marvel: Chun-li? Chun-li: Captain Marvel shall we? (they took on 5 Drones easily turning them into scarp) Captain Marvel: You don't know when to quit do you? Chun-li: Here they come! (before they could attack someone blasted 3 drones each blast had a different colour the 1st colour was pink the 2nd colour dark blue and the 3rd one was orange the the other two drones were bashed and sliced into pieces) Amy Rose (Data Squad): Hey girls, thought you might need some more girl power! Lucina: (Puts her blaster away) We manage to get your signal. Amy Rose: And just in the nick of time two, otherwise they would've done so horrible to you. Sticks (Data Squad): And by the way we took the gummy ship to get here Captain Marvel: Glad to have your help, girls. (as they have their conversation more drones show up) Xion: (points her keyblade at the drones) Let's show these tin cans we're not damsels in distress! Captain Marvel: Yeah! (Xion slash though 2 drones with her key-blade, Captain marvel and chun-li combined to roost 5 drones , the normal Amy bashed a drone with her hammer and the power ranger version of Amy, Sticks and lucina combined their weapons to destroy 7 drones as they defeated the drones 2 were left standing, however, before they could retreat someone they were pulled apart by magic) Captain Marvel: Doctor Strange! (the doctor showed his manners by bowing to them) 'Inside the castle ' Bowser: What!?! Team Robot and the Data Squad Rangers are here! Hamer-bot: Y-yes, they managed to take out half of our forces my king. Dr. Eggman (Data Squad): Hmmm... it seems like the rangers and their new friends are plaining to us stop my alternate universe self. Dr. Eggman: It seems like they are and it seems like he is as well. Bowser: Hah! let them try, it'll be no use for them. Ultron Sigma: Heroes from all worlds, welcome to ours. The prince of asgard has returned go show him and his friends what we made of you! (the X-gards did what they were told) (Thor and two Assgardins are fighting 4 drones Thor decided to turn the table he jumped with his hammer powered with lighting) Thor: Vengeance for Asgard! (as he smashed the ground fell to pieces he used the last bit of lighting to power sir Artuhr's once charged he ran at 2 drones once it made contact they short circuited) Thor: Sir Aruthr, not bad for one so small. Arthur: And you, Thor are indeed mighty, for a haven god. (Thor's smile turned to shock when he saw his people turned by the Sigma virus) Arthur: What's this? Mordecai (Data Squad): More bad guys to beat? bring them all! Thor: No! Stay your lance! (as he flew to his side) My people.... what has become of them? (before they could make contact a beam of blue light blasted the middle cutting off the soldiers attack the one who stoped them was iron man) (from behind 2 Hammer-bots were charging at the Assgardins but were stopped one was blasted the other was grabbed by a robot arm and crushed before being put down on the ground) Iron Man: No need to panic, big guy, they're just resting, they'll be fine.... eventually. Thor: Stark? (then he turned G-merl and Spencer) G-merl and Specner? Iron Man: Nice weapon lance-a-little using it for something? Arthur: Only your Foolishness Iron-man. Thor: (laughs) I like him! Category:Transcripts